


berries and wine

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: you're my angel [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Intersex Thor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mpreg mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor has never been happier being Loki's little housewife, and with their one year anniversary coming up, he decides to give Loki what he wants most.





	berries and wine

Loki was nearly and almost entirely unable to help himself as he watched Thor flit around the kitchen, bustling around to prepare an earlier dinner than he had planned. Loki had come home early from work, making sure he had finished everything he needed to in order to make sure he would be able to spend the next week off in peace with his handsome husband. It was their one year anniversary the next day, so the pale man had wanted to surprise Thor with a big bouquet of flowers (an assortment of wonderfully colored hydrangeas) and some champagne. It seemed today was a day where Thor wanted to feel ‘pretty’, which meant he was wearing a light green spaghetti strap dress with muted florals all over it. It had a deep v front, which highlighted his built pecs, and floated softly around his shapely thighs. Loki was itching to get his hands on the man.

 

“You look so pretty, baby.” Loki purred as he got up from the couch, coming behind the man, wrapping his hands around the cinched in waist of the massive blond. “Absolutely stunning.” 

 

Thor giggled, a light blush coming to his cheeks as it still often did when Loki called him pretty.    
More and more often the large blond had found himself more comfortable in dresses, loving the way they fit and loving even more the look Loki got in his eyes when he saw his muscled husband in feminine things.    
  
His long hair was up in a messy bun, out of his face while he cooked.    
"Thank you daddy." Thor turned and kissed him, feeling a hand sneaking down to cup his backside.    
  
"Ah ah, I'm still cooking," Thor tsked, but his broad smile never faltered.   
"Besides..." he leaned in and kissed his neck. "I have a surprise for you later."

 

“Don’t tease me.” Loki growled, but it wasn’t serious. Well, maybe a little bit. “C’mon... Show me now.” 

 

Thor made a noise that he wasn’t going to give in. and Loki was content to just kissing the collarbones in front of him, nipping lightly. He smiled against the soft, tanned skin, and then looked up at Thor, who was diligently chopping vegetables, even with Loki in front of him. 

 

“You’ll be such a good mommy if you can put up with a brat like me.” Purred the smaller man, grinning when Thor blushed. Loki’s long, graceful fingers traveled up Thor’s thigh again, pushing the dress up as they went. “C’mon... Let’s make you a mommy right now.” 

 

He had been begging Thor every night to let him impregnate him. Thor had finally gotten off of birth control, but still insisted they wear a condom because ‘the timing wasn’t right’. Loki wanted nothing more than to see his husband of coming up on one year pregnant with their first child. 

 

Thor bit his lower lip, tasting the strawberry chapstick he put on not too long ago.    
Anything to distract him from his wonderfully tempting husband, who seemed to know exactly how to break down his resolve slowly.    
  
And with him pressing his hips against Thor's thick thighs, it was nearly impossible.    
  
"Our dinner is going to burn," Thor protested anyway. "Have some patience and wait for dessert."   
  
He finished chopping the vegetables and moved to put them into the boiling pot, but Loki stopped him with firm hands on his hips.    
"Daddy~" Thor mocked a pout.

 

“Nothing will ever burn as intense as my love for you.” Loki quipped, knowing it was cheesy. He finally gave in and let Thor get back to cooking, smacking his ass as he walked away for good measure. Deciding he wanted to freshen up from the day, he went to go take a quick and  _ cold _ shower. 

 

\----

 

Freshly washed body, but hair left untouched by the water, Loki made his way back downstairs in his lounge clothes, delighted to see Thor bent over, searching for a lid to put away some excess prepared food. He rushed over and grabbed a handful of his husband’s muscled ass, an evil grin on his face as Thor yelped. 

 

"Loki-!" Though Thor couldn't stifle the giggle long enough to sound actually annoyed, swatting away his hand.    
Loki was wearing one of Thor's favorite shirts on him, which was a dark grey V neck that hugged his thin frame.   
  
"You're such a horn dog, daddy." The blond chastised, but they both knew Thor was weak to Loki's pervy nature. And playing coy and teasing was just as fun, if just to see how far he could push the line before Loki got what he wanted.   
  
"Go sit down," he raised the stirring spoon at him, then to the small dining table.

 

Loki loved how Thor ordered him around, it was cute. In fact, ever since proposing to Thor, the big blond man had been acting  _ cute _ . It was almost as if Loki proposing they seal their lives to each other in a legal ceremony let the big man realize Loki was in it for the long haul and loved him no matter what. Which was entirely true, but the pale man suspected Thor had been hesitant in revealing a lot of his pleasures at first. But Loki loved this side of Thor- the soft, caring, giggling side that he only showed in front of Loki. He was only this way in their home, alone. Outside those walls, he was funny and kind, but never giggled and most certainly never blushed. 

 

Loki loved this so much. He loved this man, 

 

“Come sit on daddy’s lap, baby.” Loki said, patting his legs.

 

Thor hesitated a moment, keeping his daddy waiting for a moment before finally giving in to that wolfish look.    
It wasn't often Thor sat in Loki's lap, always fearful that he would be far too heavy and uncomfortable for the smaller man to take.    
  
In fact it had taken a LOT of coaxing to get Thor comfortable with it. But Loki had a way of easing the blond's insecurities, letting him feel and act as he had always wished he could. And what was more, that he felt so wanted by his husband.    
  
Thor settled carefully on Loki's offered lap, his arms coming up and around his neck and leaning forward, puckering his lips for a kiss.

 

Loki grabbed a thick thigh with one of his hands, pulling Thor more firmly against his lap, urging silently to that the man stop being so tense. 

 

“C’mere, baby.” He breathed, his other hand coming up behind the blond head, pulling him into a more fierce kiss. “Mmmm, you smell good. Are you wearing my cologne again?” 

 

Thor nodded shyly, but Loki grinned, knowing his husband had done it on purpose. It smelled so different on his sweet man, and Loki leaned in, taking another deep breath of it. 

 

“You’re so spoiled... I let you get away with pure murder, sweetheart.” Murmured Loki. Thor grinned at that, then got off Loki’s lap, starting to bring the food to the table. Trained to sit at the table while Thor took care of him, Loki looked eagerly at the delicious soup his husband had made. Despite wanting to get up to help, Thor had explicitly told him it was his job to be taken care of. Thus, Loki was not allowed to help.

 

Bowls were set on the table, along with silverware, and Thor flirted to the cupboards to grab a glass and pour his daddy something to drink as well.    
  
Loki worked so hard for the both of them, allowing the blond to stay at home and take care of the daily chores around the house and preparing meals. It felt good knowing his husband would never have to worry about having freshly laundered clothing or a good hot meal.    
  
He set the drink down in front of Loki and began ladling the steaming soup into both of their dishes.   
"I tried a new recipe this time, daddy." Thor sat across from him, beaming.   
Cooking was another thing the blond loved to do so much, and Loki had encouraged him to pursue that interest.

 

Loki let out a happy noise and took a bite, loudly making a sound of enjoyment. It wasn't in jest however- Thor  _ was  _ an amazing cook. Everything his baby made for him tasted delicious, and Loki secretly enjoyed being catered to in this way. That Thor was his little house husband made Loki's chest swell in pride as well, because it meant he worked hard enough that Thor didn't  _ have _ to work anymore. Besides, if the pale man's plan of keeping the blond essentially barefoot and pregnant could into effect soon, Thor wouldn't be able to go to a traditional job. 

  
  


“How did I ever get so lucky, baby boy?” Loki asked softly, his eyes full of love as he looked at the man across from him. 

 

Thor giggled again, the sweetness in his husband's voice never failing to make him blush and his heart grow filled of endearment.   
"That's mY line, daddy." He said cheekily, because he really did feel like the lucky one, finding someone so perfect for him. Some days still felt like a surreal dream.    
  
Perfect husband, perfect love, a beautiful home.. thot was indeed spoiled in the best way possible.   
  
He took a bite of the soup, letting the utensil linger in his mouth as he sucked it lightly, a smirk at the corners of his lips, and under the table he drew his foot up Loki's long legs.

 

Loki let out a growl, his hand instantly going under to grab the man's foot. 

 

“Keep that up and I'll bend you over this table.” He warned, green eyes darkening with lust as he watched the spoon drag across plush lips. “You act all proper and prim, but daddy knows what a little naughty whore you are.” 

 

Thor bit his lower lip, glancing down as though bashful, but Loki was right of course.    
And the blond blamed him for it.    
  
His husband brought out the worst, or maybe the best, of him in bed. He took control, and just like in their day to day life, he let Thor explore and find what he really enjoyed most.    
  
But most of all, Thor was an absolute tease, and somewhat of a brat, loving to see just how far he could push Loki without him enacting his very real threat.    
  
So the smirk returned to his face, his brilliant blue eyes looking up under golden lashes and took another bite of the soup, giving an almost inaudible moan as he did.

 

Loki stood up, and walked around the table, standing behind thor. He wrapped a hand around the front of the man's neck, and forced him to look upwards. 

 

“If you keep being naughty, daddy will have to punish you.” Loki said, his voice low. Thor blinked slowly at him, and Loki leaned down, kissing that filthy mouth he loved so much. “Keep eating.” 

 

Thor took another bite, and as he did, Loki reached down, groping Thor's pecs, massaging them, and pinching the hardened nipples. 

 

Thor moaned softly behind the spoon, his eyes fluttering closed as his husband teased him.    
He took another slow bite, and Loki pinched him hard, making him squeal and nearly miss, dribbling some of the soup from the corner of mouth.   
  
Thor moaned again, shifting his thighs some, trying to concentrate on chewing instead of the alluring heat of the smaller man behind him.   
But,. It wasn't working very well.   
He could feel his panties already getting wet.    
  
"Daddy~," Thor looked up at his husband again, an unspoken look in his eyes.

 

“I didn't say you could stop eating, baby boy.” Loki murmured, making Thor look down. “You worked so hard getting dinner ready- we can't have your energy falling behind. Daddy needs to be taken care of tonight. It's your job to take care of daddy, remember?” 

 

"..yes sir," he said softly, but the edge of arousal was not missed by the smaller man.    
Thor picked his spoon up again, taking another bite as pale fingers trailed over his neck, gently scratching and sending goosebumps down his body.   
  
He shifted in the chair again, his free hand slowly slipping under the table to gently press his palm against his cock.    
Slowly he swallowed, and took another, dismayed by how much was still left in the bowl.

 

Loki reached down and brought up Thor's hand, not missing the whine that left his husband's mouth. 

 

“Use your table manners, boy.” Loki growled, placing Thor's hand on the table, then resumed groping his pecs. “Mmm... Mommy, imagine these being full of milk for our little baby. So big and swollen... Popping out of your dress.” 

 

He pulled down the low v, exposing the man's pecs, pushing the lacy bralette to the side as well. 

 

“Fuck, they'll be so big and so pretty.” He flicked his thumb gently against the hardened buds. “And you'll have to feed daddy, mommy.” 

 

Loki kissed the side of his neck, pinching hard, grinning against the skin at the squeal Thor let out. 

 

Thor's toes gently curled, his thighs pressing together and his head lulling back some. His spoon was still poised, full of soup, but Thor didn't want to eat more. He wanted to fill his mouth with something else.    
  
"Ohh, daddy please," his voice more pleading than he had intended, but Loki just made a gruff sound that told him not to disobey.    
  
So Thor ate, slow bite after slow bite, spilling some on himself when Loki would bite or pinch harder, pulling gasps and moans from the muscled man.    
Finally, though, the bowl was empty, and Thor let the spoon clatter to the table.   
"I finished, daddy, like a good boy." He looked up at his husband again.

 

Loki ignored him and kept on massaging his tits, his eyes focused on the pretty mounds. Thor's nipples were puffy and pink, and Loki was rock hard thinking of breast feeding from his husband's pretty tits. 

 

“Shhh, angel.” Loki hushed him when Thor whined at him. “Daddy needs to finish his dinner too. So sit and be good.” 

 

Loki went back to sit down, smirking. If Thor had the audacity to tease him, he would learn again how Loki had originally gotten the little minx to open up. Slowly, Loki ate. 

 

Thor watched him, and he had hoped that the time that passed would ease up his arousal, but it didn't. He wiped his mouth, and the table where the spoon had dripped. He knew he couldn't leave the table to clean his dish, so that left nothing else to distract him from Loki's intense gaze.    
  
He was so wet, the brushing of the bralette against his sensitive nipples keeping him on edge, waiting desperately for Loki to finish.    
But he swore to god he started to eat slower, and he whined again, giving his husband a pleading look.    
  
He lifted his foot to rub against Loki  again, but he hesitated. He had been given a pretty clear warning, ..    
But then again..    
Pushing Loki now might give the blond exactly what he wanted.    
  
So with a new soft blush on his cheeks, Thor dared run his foot up his daddy's calf.

 

Loki lifted a brow, and moved his leg away. 

 

“Hmmm, I guess angel doesn't want his dessert.” Loki said, putting his spoon down. He looked at Thor, disappointment on his face. 

 

“You can't even be a good boy and wait for daddy to finish eating.” He said, voice stern. “Daddy's going to have to punish you.” 

 

"Wait-, daddy," Thor said quickly, biting his lower lip again. He had only meant to test his line, not cross it.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'll be good," he crossed his legs at his ankles and clasped his hands in front of him on the table.   
"Please, don't be upset." Thor looked back up to Loki, but saw that his attempt to backpedal was not working, and the stern look on his husband's face remained unmoved.

 

“Clean off the table.” Loki ordered quietly, and Thor paused for a moment, before he did as he was told. With the dishes gone and the table wiped, Loki grabbed Thor as he came back, forcing him to bend over the table. 

 

“How many times do I need to warn you about disobeying daddy?” Asked the pale man, lifting up Thor's skirt to reveal blush pink lace panties. He pulled them down to mid-thigh on the big man and knelt, spreading Thor's cheeks to reveal a soaking wet pussy and a twitching furl. He licked Thor's asshole, purposefully avoiding the soaked cunt lips dripping beneath, and the weeping cock. Thor whined and Loki stood. 

 

“Count.” Was all he said before he brought a hand down firmly on Thor's ass. 

 

"AH! One!" Thor yelped, the sting of the swift strike instantly radiating down his legs. A second one came down just as quickly, landing squarely where the first had hit, making him cry out again.   
"Two!"    
  
Each spank hurt worse than the last, making his ass cheeks bright red and tears to the blond's eyes.    
But for as much at they hurt, Thor's cunt was still dripping and begging to be filled. His head was bowed low to the table, stuttering as he kept counting.    
  
"N-nine!" He let out a full sob now, his legs shaking.   
The final strike landed the span of both his muscled cheeks.    
"Ten!!" He managed out after the teary stifled cry.   
  


Loki stopped and rubbed the sore cheeks, pinching a burning mound hard before he sat down and pulled Thor onto his lap. 

 

“Look at me, angel.” He said and thor looked at him, tears running down his beautiful face. “Are you done being a bad boy?” 

 

Thor nodded, his lower lip trembling. The sight made Loki grin and he pulled thor down for a kiss. 

 

“Good.” He said against his lips. “Now, you said you had a surprise for daddy.” 

 

Thor wiped his eyes and nodded, a small smile returning to his face despite the pain still stinging his bottom.    
He kissed him again.   
"Wait here for..mm.. seven minutes? Then come to the bedroom." He asked, glancing at the clock over the stove.    
  
Loki squeezed his ass again, but nodded his permission. Thor smiled, wiping his eyes and giving his husband another kiss before he slid off his lap and padded off to the bedroom, closing the door.   
  
Thor had bought some custom made sexy lingerie online that had finally come in today, and while he had intended on keeping it until their one year tomorrow, the blond was positively awful at keeping secrets.    
  
Besides, it would be midnight soon enough, right?   
  
He pulled out the frilly pink outfit, complete with a sheer mini skirt and straps that accentuated his pecs, and then a pretty and see through bralette.    
He slipped on his stockings with practiced ease, but chose to remain barefoot instead of completing the outfit with heels.    
  
Letting his hair down and ruffling his hand through the golden tresses, he grabbed a small wrapped box climbed onto the bed.   
The gift was almost a gag, but he knew Loki would love it.  

 

Loki made his way to the bedroom, champagne and glasses in his hands. He opened the door, and a smile spread across his face. 

 

“What's this?” He asked, pausing before finally stepping into the room, closing the door with a push back from his foot. “Look at you- dressed up like the little whore you are for daddy.” 

 

The comment made Thor flush a wonderful shade of pink, and Loki set the champagne and glasses to the side. He didn't even care about opening the bottle anymore with the present on his bed. 

 

“What's this, baby boy?” He asked again, sitting beside Thor, running a hand up the man's stocking covered leg. 

 

"A special gift,.. One I know my daddy is going to like even more." Thor said shyly, but a purr still in his tone.   
He picked up the small box, presenting it to his daddy to see before opening the lid.    
  
Inside was a condom.    
Cut into pieces.    
  
"I want you to make me a mommy, daddy."

 

Loki looked at the contents of the gift for a moment, then batted the box out of Thor's hands, forcing his husband down. 

 

“Oh, fuck-” Loki growled, pulling Thor's panties to the side, and his cock out of his pants. It only took a little bit of slick from Thor to have Loki sliding in with ease. He loved how Thor tensed up and arched, eyes widening as Loki pulled his hips up onto his lap, and started thrusting immediately. The one thing driving him was cumming inside of his angel at the moment- they could play in a bit. 

 

"Oh! Yes daddy~" Thor whined, pulling at Loki's shirt and hair and wrapping his thick white stocking clad legs around his waist.   
The rapid thrusting was exactly what he had been craving at the table, and he pulled his husband down for a sloppy kiss.    
  
He could tell Loki was only after his own pleasure and something about that primal fucking was even more eroticic than foreplay.    
  
"Cum in me, daddy! Give me a baby!" He begged through his gasps.   
  


Loki pinned Thor's hands to the bed, groaning as he buried his face in his neck, panting against sweaty skin.

 

“Fuck, mommy-” He grunted, and his hips snapped forward. Thor was clenching all around him, and fucking without a condom again was absolute bliss. With Thor whining and begging for more, it only spurred Loki on. He was going to cum- 

 

“Fuck!” He roared, pumping his precious husband full of cum, burying himself deep. Thor whined and kicked a little, but Loki didn't ease up. 

 

Thor rocked his hips, moaning in pure pleasure feeling the heat of Loki's cum spilling inside him, and he willed it to take root.    
Each wet thrust drew Thor closer to his own orgasm, and he locked his ankles around Loki to pin him and try to keep him from moving.   
  
But it was of little help, and he moaned out his husband's name when his body shuddered, surging his cunt with a new wave of wetness.   
"Oh! Oh daddy-!" He whined, writhing his wrists under Loki's hold, wanting to grab onto the smaller man as he was ridden out.   
  


Loki laced their fingers together and squeezed Thor's hands, watching intently the look upon his husband's beautiful face. He loved seeing Thor's eyes roll back, and the cute little smile he wore as he rode out the last few waves of his orgasm. The smaller man felt pride- he had never brought Thor to orgasm so quickly. 

 

“You look so beautiful.” Loki murmured, leaning down to kiss his neck. “My sweet angel.” 

 

He pulled out, but left one hand interlaced, panting. They laid still for a moment, and then Loki spoke. 

 

“Go get your toys, baby boy.”    
  


Thor snuck in another small kiss before he untangled from his love's arms and wiggled off the bed, and kneeling at his bedside table, opening the bottom drawer that held his small collection of items.   
  
He pulled out a few of their favorites, like the vibrating plug, a clit teaser, and a cock ring. Thor gathered them and stood back up, laying them out for his daddy to choose which he wanted to use and play with first.   
  
He kept his thighs tight together, so that none of Loki could spill out.   
"I want you to dominate me. Let me prove that I'm daddy's perfect little whore." Thor said almost shyly, one hand fidgeting with the hem of his frilly panties close to his still hard cock.

 

Loki grinned before setting his face in an emotionless stare. Then he grabbed Thor's cheeks hard, squeezing his jaw. 

 

“Don't  _ tell _ me to dominate you, whore.” He growled, and knew from the way Thor shivered that his husband loved the domineering tone. “I'll fucking use you however I want.” 

 

Despite the semi-harshness of his words, Loki rarely went too far with his insults. One time, he had called Thor a ‘useless little piece of fuckmeat’, and the bigger man had burst into nearly inconsolable tears, thinking that's what Loki really thought of him. It had taken a long time with Loki's tongue between his thighs, lovingly licking every bit of Thor's precious cunt to prove Loki not only  _ loved _ Thor, but that he  _ worshipped  _ his husband. 

 

"Y-yes sir," Thor shivered again, and despite having just cum, he was already feeling his heartbeat between his thighs. When Loki released him, the blond ran his hands down his chest.   
  
"Can I make it up to my daddy?" He asked prettily, kissing his neck and urging him to lie back on the soft pillows. He hooked his fingers on Loki's lounge pants and slid them off his hips, mouth moving down and placing kisses over his covered chest down to his husband's cock.    
  
Thor could be a brat sometimes, but really he just wanted to be a good boy for his husband.

 

“Mmm, yes... I’ll allow you to use that deliciously filthy mouth to pleasure me.” Loki said, smirking down at him, running a hand through his long blond hair. It had grown longer over the past year, and Thor’s natural curls made it all the more feminine and beautiful. Thor got to work instantly, sliding Loki's cock deep to the back of his throat. 

 

“Ohhhh-” Loki moaned lowly. “Good... Good boy.”

 

Thor moaned loudly at that, and it spurred him to take Loki's cock even farther, swallowing him down till his nose brushed against the dark curls nested at the base.   
  
His large hands ran up Loki's thighs, then back down to fully pull off his pants as his head bobbed vigorously.    
Thor hollowed his cheeks and glanced up, baby blue eyes sparkling up at him in mirth when Loki's grip tightened in his hair.    
  
He popped off his cock for a moment, hand replacing the wet heat of his mouth as he kissed down to his heavy balls, licking and sucking them.   
"Mm daddy you taste so good."

 

“Did I say you could stop?” Loki asked, and tugged on Thor’s hair just enough to make the man whine, dragging his head back up. “Get back to sucking, slut.” 

 

While Thor went back to sucking, Loki picked up the plug, lubing it generously. He watched Thor slurp at his dick for a moment more, before clearing his throat. 

 

“Turn around, and spread your cheeks.” He ordered, watching with satisfaction as Thor did as he was told. “Mmmm... Such a little slutty hole.” 

 

He thumbed Thor’s tight furl, smirking as it twitched at his touch. Thor let out a keening whine. 

 

“Tell daddy how much you want him to stuff you with this plug. Tell daddy in detail.” Loki ordered.

 

Instantly there was a blush gracing Thor's cheeks again, and he shifted on the bed some, gathering the courage to do as his daddy ordered.    
  
"Pretty please" he whined, "I want you to fill my greedy ass with that big fat plug. I-, I want to be stretched so good so my daddy can use use his toy for whatever he pleases."   
  
Thor moaned again, feeling the tip of it being drawn around his hole, and Thor had to fight the urge to push back on it.   
He glanced over his shoulder at Loki, a pleading look on his face.   
  
"I want it so bad, daddy, want you to stuff me with it please!-" he arched his back more, giving Loki more of his ass.

 

Loki leaned forward and kissed Thor's tight little hole. 

 

“You know daddy loves this little hole, right?” He asked, licking and kissing. “And this tasty little cunt.” 

 

He licked a long stripe from the bottom of Thor's cunt up the furrow between his cheeks. 

 

“Mmmm... This is daddy’s favorite thing to eat.” Loki purred, and then slowly pushed the plug deep inside of Thor’s ass. “Your slutty little ass just takes all of it, doesn’t it? You’re a bigger whore than I realized when I first met you... Hiding this tight little cunt in your pants. You were just waiting for daddy to come and take care of you, huh?” 

 

Thor gasped, his hands curling into the sheets, and his face turned more red at Loki's words. Still, his cunt was dripping.    
  
"Yes daddy," he managed to answer through the moan, being stretched so wonderfully far, just on the cusp of uncomfortable.    
"I saved everything just for you.." he dipped his head between his shoulders when Loki pressed the plug in further just to tease another gasp out of the blond.    
  
"Daddy please,.-" he wanted to be filled all the way, now. He needed it, ached for it, and he pressed back against Loki's hand. "I need your perfect cock inside me again, I need you to use me!"

 

“Ohh, I know you do, slut.” Loki cooed in a nasally tone, as if he were talking to a child. “I know you need me inside of you- little whores like you  _ always _ need big, fat cocks in their fuckholes.”

 

He pushed the plug in all the way, but didn’t turn on the vibrations, much to Thor’s vocal disappointment. As punishment, Loki slapped his ass a few times. 

 

“Be patient.” He ordered, silencing the whines. Loki was stroking his cock, looking at the stretched twitching hole, satisfied. Then, he got up on his knees, and plunged inside Thor’s cunt without warning.

 

Thor was forced forward on the bed, bracing himself clumsily and crying out loudly. He felt so incredibly full so quickly he barely had a moment to fully process it, and Loki wasn't going to give him that moment.    
  
Already the smaller man began to thrust, making sure Thor felt every inch of his cock and his eyes rolled in pleasure.   
"Oh!! Fuck yes daddy-!" He cried out, legs shakey under him, finally able to match the pace and move with his husband's snapping hips.    
  
Loki's hand found it's way back into Thor's thick gold mane and grabbed a fistfull of it, forcing his face away from the bed to be able to hear each sound crystal clear.

 

Loki grabbed the small bullet and put it in Thor's hand. 

 

“Be a good slut and play with your clit.” He ordered, grunting as he thrusted particularly hard. “C’mon, you naughty boy.” 

 

He slapped Thor's flank, then grabbed a handful of his ass, squeezing harshly. 

 

“Hear how naughty your wet cunt sounds?” Loki whispered in Thor's ear. 

 

Thor nodded, his breaths caught and he struggled to get the small silver device between his legs with Loki not relenting his fucking.    
  
God did it sound so erotic, with Loki's growling grunts and the wet smacking of their sex, and now the sweet buzz of the bullet assaulting his senses, Thor could barely focus on anything else.    
  
He keened another whine as he played with his cunt, pressing and circling and his mouth hung open in a soft 'o'. He was already so close, and his legs shook more with each passing second.    
  
"Daddy!- I! I'm going to--!" He wasn't even able to finish his sentence before Loki's lap was drenched in Thor's juices, pussy closing tight around his thick cock.

 

At that moment, Loki pressed the base of the plug, clicking it a few times and turning it to the highest vibration it could go, making Thor screech as he collapsed forward, twitching incessantly as he kept squirting all over Loki's thighs. 

 

“Fuck!” Loki groaned, his hips snapping forward, fucking into the tight, soaking wet heat clenched around him. “You naughty little bitch!” 

 

Thor was sobbing from the pleasure assaulting his senses. 

 

“You sound like the little whore you are.” Loki growled. 

 

Thor could barely respond, his body still reeling. His breaths were coming out in hard pants, and he tried to squirm away from the intensity, but Loki grabbed him tight by the hips, smacking his ass cheeks several times as punishment.    
  
"Da-daddy please!" Thor cried out, unsure what he was even begging for.   
  
But Loki kept bucking into him, each thrust pushing the vibrating plug in and out, starting to build the massive blond back up.

 

Loki let out another growl, his eyes closing as he chased his own pleasure. Thor had only ever had and would  _ only _ ever have Loki. So the smaller man was not worried because he knew Thor's body, and that he would squirt again as Loki fucked deep into him. 

 

“Here, baby.” Loki hauled Thor up by the waist, having him sit back on his lap. “Stroke that pretty dick for daddy.” 

 

He guided Thor's hand to it, and smacked his thigh when Thor shook his head no and pleaded with the man to not make him do it. 

 

“I said ‘stroke it’, whore.” Loki growled. “Now fucking stroke it! And keep that bullet on your clit.” 

 

More tears shed down Thor's red cheeks, and he shakily obeyed his daddy as best he could with his hands trembling so much.    
  
He cried out as soon as the bullet touched his sensitive clit again, and he stroked his weeping neglected cock slowly.   
But that was unacceptable to Loki, who grabbed his hand on his cock and stroked a pace for him, demanding Thor keep up with it.   
  
When he did, Loki released him, and Thor was lost within the barrage of sheer pleasure. He couldn't make words form, instead crying out unintelligible whines and moans.    
  
With all four stimulations, Thor stood no chance in holding back another thunderous orgasm. He squirted again, drenching Loki and the bed again, and spilled forth pearly strings of cum all over his fist.   
Thor was sobbing through it, mouth open and a line of spit dripping unnoticed.

 

Loki stopped thrusting and pulled out, sitting back against the headboard. 

 

“Come ride daddy, baby.” He ordered, having thor put the bullet to the side. His angel was sobbing from overstimulation, but Loki didn't care too much. He was going to make sure the big man would cum again. Thor turned around and straddled him, hands going to his shoulders to grip lightly as he lifted himself up and down, up and down, mouth open in bliss. 

 

“Harder- you know better. Make daddy cum.” Loki growled, smacking the man's thigh. 

 

Thor mewled, but did as his daddy ordered, concentrating hard on just bringing him pleasure, squeezing his quivering cunt as much as he could.   
  
Loki let out a pleased growl, and encouraged by it, Thor rode him faster. He gasped again when he licked and bit the larger man's hard nipples through the thin bralette, suckling them before tugging at them more.    
  
"Yes oh daddy!" Thot cried out, throwing his head back, arching himself into his mouth in a beg for more.   
His cock was rubbed between their fas moving bodies, and though it was soft again it was still so so sensitive.    
  
Thor was helpless to stop another gush of liquid wetting Loki, his whole body seizing up and the grip on his thinner shoulders tightening hard.   
"Da-daddyyyy!"

 

Loki groaned and had to hold back his orgasm, not wanting Thor's squirt to wash away his cum. 

 

“Good boy-” Loki murmured as he watched Thor twitch through it, and when he felt the gushing stop, he thrusted up hard a few times, and let out a loud groan as he came. 

 

The blond was awash in both of their climaxes, feeling the wonderful warmth fill him again.    
Loki made sure Thor was kept in place as he was slowly milked by his husband, taking every last bit of seed he had to offer.   
  
Finally, Loki allowed him to collapse into a heap back onto the bed, but he didn't withdraw himself until his softened cock slipped out, despite Thor's weak protests.   
  
The bigger man's entire body was humming with the afterglow of pleasure, and he kept his grip on his husband.

 

Loki let out a sigh, and looked over to see the silly grin on his husband's face. 

 

“I love you, Thor.” He said, very softly. The bigger man looked at him, that sweet post orgasmic look on his face still. “Everything about you... I love you.” 

 

Rarely did Loki talk in this way, so sentimental. It was usually said with an edge of irony, but in this moment, looking at the future mother of his children, he was slightly overwhelmed. 

 

“Asking you out for that date was the best thing I could've ever done with my life.” He admitted, pulling Thor to his chest. “And every single moment of every single day, I am so grateful for you.” 

 

Thor's eyes sparkled with happy tears, hanging on to every beautiful word Loki said.   
"Stop- you're going to make me cry," but honestly it was already too late. Having been left emotionally and mentally raw after the deliciously hard fucking, Thor felt the hot tears coming down his cheeks again, but his grin never faltered.    
  
Thor never doubted that Loki loved him, but hearing it outloud like this, that was a special thing that warmed the blond's body through and through.    
  
"I love you so much daddy," he nuzzled closer into him, burying his face in the crook of his neck and pressing soft kisses there.    
Loki was the greatest thing that had happened to Thor, and it still felt like a fairytale dream.   
  
"I can't believe I found my prince charming," sure it was cheesy, but it was how Thor truly felt. Loki wasn't a perfect person, but he was absolutely perfect for Thor. 

 

Loki grinned down at him, but it wasn't in humor, but flattered. To be so special to someone else was a feeling he rarely felt. 

 

“Let's sleep, angel.” He said, motioning for Thor to move so he could strip the bed, forever grateful for investing in their waterproof mattress cover. Fresh sheets and new blankets, as well as a hot cloth to clean them off, and they were tucked into bed, with Loki being the little spoon. It was the one tradeoff they made- because Loki ended up being the little spoon more often than not. 

 

Thor snuggled into him, burying his face into the dark locks of Loki's hair and taking a deep breath.    
  
"I love you daddy..and I can't wait to give us a baby." He kissed his neck, humming in pure contentedness.    
  
"Our perfect happily ever after.."


End file.
